


No Man's Land

by tamakisbride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, Murder, Other, Stranded, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakisbride/pseuds/tamakisbride
Summary: Casey and Kim are an unlikely pair of friends left stranded on a back road after attending yet another party when they stumble across the only shelter for miles. It's inside the haunting manor that the girls come to know exactly why it's called No Man's Land.
Kudos: 1





	No Man's Land

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first original works I kinda forgot all about. So in my first step towards publishing more of my own original work here, I thought I'd brush it off and bring it back out to a new platform. But be warned, I wrote this as a tad bit horror-obsessed preteen lol.

  
  


There once was a house that rested upon a hill near the very peak of Mistyvale. The barren home was dark and desolate due to its many years of inhabitance. On the outside, the wooden planks were now loosely hanging upon the surface causing spine-tingling squeals every time the chilly wind had blown by. Its broken windows each bared a torn strip of the vintage curtains that almost seemed to wave at the terrified comers who had no clue of the home's cruel tale. 

One of the few was a girl by the name of Casey who just so happened to stumble upon the house with an equally unsuspecting friend. Here is how their story began and ended. 

*

The two girls could only be described as miserable as they stumbled up the muddy hill. From head to toe, they were drenched and sore after Kim's car had managed to break down after the party she barely managed to drag Casey to. 

Casey walked ahead of Kim, who'd been whining the entire time due to her pick of impossibly high heels. 

“Casey look!” The girl pointed towards the foreseen house. 

Casey swept aside her damp hair and looked up towards the top of her friend's eager finger. She was grateful to gain sight of some sort of shelter. 

“Great. Let's just head in for the night to stay dry and tomorrow we can walk to the nearest gas station to call for help. Sound great?” Casey asked with a much-needed yawn. 

“Sounds perfect. I've never had clothes cling so tight in my life and that's saying something. ” Kim returned and hobbled even faster towards the solace. 

“Wait look,” Casey paused to point out the warning sign upon the door, “you think it's safe?”

Kimberly scoffed and took it upon herself to yank the sign down and toss it aside. 

“I don't give a crap. Nobody's here to stop us.” The wild girl stated and opened the door. 

As soon as it was opened they were both met with a gasping breeze of cold air that shocked them both. And Casey could've sworn she heard small whispers amongst the wind. 

“Must've been the beers.” She muttered to herself shaking her aching head. 

“What'd ya say?” Kim responded.

“Nothing. Let's just split and look for somewhere to sleep. I'm so exhausted and I have a freaking exam tomorrow.” Casey shrugged. 

“Whatever. I'll take the upstairs area.” Kim began and simply left her worrisome friend behind. 

Finally alone, Casey looked over the interior noting the enormous hole that she spotted upon the high roof. There wasn’t a single piece of furniture in sight besides the antique lamp that sat alone in the corner. 

Feeling no need to turn it on, she stepped into the nearby hallway and counted four rooms down the corridor, two on each side. 

The first door was revealed to be a small bathroom. Casey stepped in and turned the rusted knob to discover there was still water running through the pipes. The liquid first came out a lumpy brown before it slowly transitioned into a clear and acceptable form. 

She took a small handful before rinsing her face to wake herself up a bit before slowly leaving and entering the next door. The room appeared to belong to a child and every single piece of furniture was as ancient as the exterior. 

On the small bed sat a tattered and browned piece of paper that Casey had soon grasped in her hands.

She read aloud the slightly unsettling note. 

In a faint red ink, it had read  _ ‘Welcome to No Man's Land. Turn around, don't come again.’  _

“What the hell?” She whispered to herself. 

And as if the situation couldn't get any worse there was a heavy thump that resounded above her head just before the door had slammed itself shut so hard she could feel herself shaking. 

“What the fu-- Kim! Kim, we have to go now!” The petrified girl shouted to her unusually silent friend. 

She may have possibly fallen asleep in this god forbidden house. 

“Kimberly!” She shouted once more to which a child's giggle responded. 

Casey jogged through the hallway towards the large entrance spinning herself ‘round waiting for her silly friend. 

“This isn't funny, Kim! Come out now before I leave you here!” The girl shouted as she felt her voice rasping. 

She ignored the few drops of incoming rain coming from the hole and found herself quickly stepping up the stairs. 

“Kim, I swear to God. We need to leave now!” She continued looking tirelessly through the upper hall. 

This hall had contained multiple doors that were too much to count. What she did notice was that each of them had begun to slowly open with a chorus of creaking fastening her already rapid heartbeat. 

“K-Kim.” She whimpered already feeling herself grow faint at the seriousness of the situation.

_ “She's already gone.”  _ A child-like voice rang in her ear and after a small period of silence the doors closed and open themselves over and over again creating a vast amount of noise that almost gave her a heart attack. 

Casey couldn't help but scream and run towards the stairs that she couldn't have reached any faster. And just in the middle, she felt a small shove that resulted in her unceremonious fall down the staircase. 

Once at the bottom she stood too fast on her sore ankle and fell forward again on the unforgiving floor. 

She spun around and crawled back to the door while her eyes erratically studied her horrifying surroundings. 

Again she found herself under the hole and its steady dripping. Curious at how heavy and slow the rain seemed to be she touched the wet liquid on her cheek and studied her trembling finger to find a far worse sight. 

Blood. 

“No, no, no.” The girl seemed to repeat, already on the verge of tears. 

She slowly looked up to find a jaw-dropping sight. 

Kimberly was hung like a pig for slaughter. Her foot was tightly held by a rope and her chest had sported a bloody gruesome hole that was missing its lifeline. Her heart was missing. Casey failed to form the words to describe the sickening sight before her very eyes. 

And her face, oh her face. The utter pain and expression of shock had seemed to be frozen into her once beautiful features. 

Casey didn't waste another minute before ignoring the searing pain in her ankle and running to the door. She'd just opened the door when it was shut by an unseen force just missing her nimble fingers. 

She could feel the hot and rapid breaths against her ear and she couldn't stop the never-ending tears from falling upon her trembling face. 

“P-please.” She quietly whispered. 

Slowly but surely she felt a cold hand slither its way around her neck with another securely fenced behind her head. 

The two strong hands quickly jerked in opposite directions making the girl's head turn completely in the opposite direction. The girl's angst-ridden face now faced her pleased attacker who'd already begun to clean for the next unwelcome visitor. 

And at the same time, he hummed a familiar riddle. 

_ “Welcome to No Man's Land. Turn around, don't come again.” _


End file.
